This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered drum, or flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an overcoating layer, and wherein the overcoating contains a filler, which filler primarily functions to extend the photoconductor life. Also, more specifically the photoconductors disclosed contain a top layer, such as a layer that includes a filler, or where the charge transport layer is the top layer, and such layer contains filler. Yet more specifically, the uppermost layer or top layer of the photoconductor can be comprised of a polymer, an optional charge transport component, and needle shaped particles, such as silica, titania, alumina, fluorinated polymers, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), polyvinylfluoride (PVDF), and the like, and where the needle shaped particles possess an aspect ratio (length/diameter) of about equal to 2 or in excess of 2, such as from about 2 to about 100, from about 2.5 to about 75, and from about 3 to about 50. Yet more specifically, the uppermost layer or top layer of the photoconductor can be comprised of the components as illustrated in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/593,875, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and needle shaped particles. Thus, the overcoating layer in contact with and contiguous to the charge transport layer can be comprised of an acrylated polyol, a polyalkylene glycol, a crosslinking agent, a charge transport component, and needle shaped particles.
Further, in embodiments the photoconductors disclosed can be comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer, and at least one charge transport layer, and where needle shaped particles are incorporated into the charge transport layer. Also disclosed are single layered photoconductors comprised of at least one photogenerating pigment, a charge transport component, an optional resin binder, and needle shaped particles. Moreover, in embodiments the photoconductors illustrated herein can contain an ACBC (anticurl backside coating) layer on the reverse side of the supporting substrate of a belt photoreceptor. The ACBC layer, which can be solution coated, for example, as a self-adhesive layer on the reverse side of the substrate of the photoconductor, may comprise a number of suitable materials such as those components that do not substantially effect surface contact friction reduction, and prevent or minimize wear/scratch problems for the photoconductor. Examples of anticurl back coating formulations are disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. filed May 31, 2007, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, on Photoconductors, by Kathy L. DeJong et al.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductors illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the toner image to a suitable image receiving substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the flexible photoconductors belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The photoconductors are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.